


the patterns that define us

by mimiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1, BoKuroDai Day, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: A 3+1 of Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi finding out they’re soulmates.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 220





	the patterns that define us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_fossa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/gifts), [Seesaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seesaws/gifts).



> this au was made with siru and jenn! thank you so much to you both for everything and for letting me be apart of it

i. 

When Kuroo woke up that day, he could feel that something was different. He felt a buzzing inside of him, like something important was about to happen. It must be nerves, he thought, since this would be the first day of training camp with the Nekoma Volleyball Club.  
He couldn’t shake the tingly feeling all day, it seemed to get stronger at certain points throughout. And every time that guy from Fukurodani cheered loudly, it got a little worse. Maybe he was getting sick.  
Finally, they got to play at the same time, and Kuroo was itching to block one of his spikes. He loved being able stuff powerful hitters out. Unfortunately, this guy was pretty good. He was the makings of an ace, surely. But he wasn’t one yet, and Kuroo had managed to block half of his spikes since coming on the court.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” the guy asked.  
“Kuroo Tetsurou. You?”  
“Bokuto Koutarou. We’re gonna go to Nationals.”  
Kuroo grinned at him.  
“Yeah? So are we.”  
Bokuto smiled brightly at him, and Kuroo knew that they were going to get along.  
The rest of the week, they ate lunch together, and practiced in their free time. Bokuto swore that he would figure out how to get past his blocks every time. And Kuroo was determined to continue blocking him.  
Finally, on their last night of camp, they switched things up a bit. Instead of being on opposite sides for their 3v3 games, they wanted to play together. It was fun, they worked well as a team, and Kuroo found himself almost wishing they went to the same school. When they won the match, they both cheered and went for a high five.  
That’s when Kuroo saw a bright flash of yellow light spark against his hand. It felt warm, excited, cheerful. It felt like Bokuto.  
“Whoa!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Did you see that?!”  
“Dude, I felt that!” Bokuto shouted back. “Look at my hand!”  
He held it out for Kuroo to see. Red fluid lines ran up Bokuto’s palm, creeping up his wrist.  
“Wait,” Kuroo muttered, starting to piece it all together. “Does this mean—“  
“We’re soulmates!” Bokuto cheered, picking him up and swinging him around. Kuroo laughed and cheered along with him. The rest of the night, they kept touching each other, on the arm, the face, the hand, testing out their soulmarks and seeing how they worked. Kuroo couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have a soulmate like Bokuto, and to have found him so soon. When they had to go home, Kuroo still felt Bokuto with him, the yellow light dancing across his hands bringing a smile to his face. 

ii. 

Daichi shifted back and forth on his feet, extremely antsy for Nekoma to arrive. It didn’t matter that this was just a practice match. These were their fated rivals, a representation of back when Karasuno was in its prime. Daichi would make sure to get it there again, and this match was an important step forward. His whole body practically vibrated.  
When Nekoma’s captain stepped into the gym, something shifted. Daichi could feel a buzz, a pull, a dialogue he didn’t quite understand. Maybe it was his eyes, he seemed like the crafty type. He smiled ingeniously, which Daichi returned.  
“I’m looking forward to our match today,” he said, reaching out his hand.  
“Same here, I’m looking forward to it too,” Daichi said politely, reaching out and firmly grasping his hand.  
As soon as he did, it was like a current went through him. It wasn’t unpleasant, not at all, it was mostly just overwhelming. He could feel Kuroo’s nerves, his excitement, maybe even his dreams, coursing through him. When his eyes shot open, he saw that Kuroo’s were wide open too, and they both looked down at their joined hands.  
Crawling up Daichi’s arm were red, rippling lines. Daichi thought it almost looked and behaved like fire. He followed it back down and to Kuroo’s hand, which now had sharp black likes connecting to circles creeping up it. It looked geometric, almost like a compound formula. Daichi looked back up at Kuroo with an awestruck smile on his face.  
“Whoa,” he breathed.  
“How is that possible,” Kuroo mumbled, completely in shock. He kept staring at their hands with wide eyes.  
Daichi knit his eyebrows together in confusion. Surely this guy knows how soulmarks work, right?  
“Well,” Daichi started. “I mean, no one’s exactly sure, but it means that we’re—“  
“I know what it means!” Kuroo said. “But—I already have a soulmate.”  
Daichi felt his stomach drop.  
“Oh,” he mumbled.  
“I mean, I’ve heard about this, I just never thought it would happen to me,” Kuroo sighed. He looked down at his hand, tracing the lines with his fingers. “These are cool. Kinda reminds me of structural formulas.”  
Daichi looked down again at his own hand, covered in fiery red wisps. He wanted to feel excited, but now he was just worried. What did this mean for him?  
“Hey,” Kuroo said, placing his hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.”  
Daichi almost tried to defend himself, but Kuroo was his soulmate, which meant that now he could feel Daichi’s emotions when they’re this close.  
“Yeah, ok, we will,” Daichi said back. He gave him a small smile. “Let’s have a good game.”  
After their teams were completely exhausted from playing match after match, well after they were scheduled to, Karasuno bid Nekoma a warm farewell. Their teams had gotten along more like friends than sworn rivals, but each team was determined to meet again officially.  
“Hey,” Kuroo caught up to Daichi before it was time to get on the bus. “I know this is all kinda crazy, but, we’re still soulmates, and I wanna get to know you.”  
Daichi smiled brightly, and Kuroo felt warmth bloom in his chest.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, handing Kuroo his phone to put his number in. When he handed it back, they shook hands again, and their marks erupted against their skin.  
“We won’t lose, next time,” Daichi smiled, squeezing his hand tight.  
Kuroo returned it, just as strong.  
“And we won’t lose, again, next time.”  
As Daichi walked home, he traced the red marks on his arm, the emotions that came with them already fleeting. The marks would fade soon, too. He hoped they’d last at least another day. Kuroo was infuriating, and wonderful, and had another soulmate. But if Daichi was questioning it before, he definitely wasn’t now. Kuroo was his soulmate. And he found him. He hoped to see him again soon. 

iii. 

Bokuto was nervous, and he knew Kuroo could feel it. It was summer, which meant that it was training camp again, their last one. This is where they first met and realized they were soulmates, and now Bokuto was going to meet Kuroo’s other one. And maybe he could be Bokuto’s too, but what if he wasn’t?  
Would they have to share Kuroo somehow? Bokuto didn’t like that idea. What if he didn’t like this guy? What if this guy didn’t like him?  
“Hey, hey, it’ll be fine,” Kuroo said to him, taking his hands in his. The bright light that usually came from Bokuto’s touch was starting to turn orange.  
“Yeah. Yeah! You’re right,” Bokuto smiled.  
Kuroo’s phone made a noise, and he checked the notification and smiled.  
“He’s almost here,” Kuroo told him.  
Kuroo had been texting Daichi ever since their practice match, getting to know him. He would tell Bokuto the funny thing Daichi said, or point out that Daichi likes the thing he was telling him about. And Bokuto wanted to be happy, but it just made him nervous.  
“Ah, I better go get him,” Kuroo patted his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”  
While he waited, Bokuto tried to hype himself up. He felt like he had an enormous amount of energy inside of him, more so than usual. Kuroo’s marks on his skin were dancing around, and he felt a spike of joy. He must have just seen Daichi.  
Sure enough, they were both walking into the gym together, hand in hand, and Bokuto could see Daichi’s soulmarks on Kuroo’s skin, like he’d described them to him. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, but as nervous as he was, Kuroo’s joy was infectious, and Bokuto was excited to finally meet Daichi.  
When they came over, Kuroo put his hands on both their shoulders. Daichi looked nervous, too, which was a bit of a relief.  
“Bokuto Koutarou,” Kuroo grinned. “Meet Sa’amura—“  
“Sawamura,” Daichi interjected.  
“—Daichi.”  
Daichi shook his head with a smile and reached out his hand. Bokuto grinned warmly at him, and took his hand in his.  
It was instant. Bright light shot up Daichi’s arm, and black lines connected to circles and dots all up Bokuto’s. Kuroo’s marks, that were already on both of their skin, started intertwining with the new marks. The red wisps curled around the black marks on Bokuto’s skin, while it danced and it curled around the bright yellow light on Daichi’s.  
They could feel their souls intertwining with each other, the marks weren’t just dormant, they were interacting with each other.  
They all looked at each other with wide, bright eyes, before erupting into smiles. This was the beginning of something great. Three stars in the universe finally lined up. 

+i. 

Bokuto woke up first. He always woke up before the others, too much energy for 6 in the morning. Years had passed since they all finally met up, but the effects of the soulmarks hadn’t changed.  
Kuroo was lying in the middle, on his stomach with his head buried between two pillows. Bokuto took his finger and dragged it along his back, watching as the sunlight, as Daichi called it, danced along his back.  
After a few moments, Daichi stirred, and blinked his eyes open to see Bokuto doodling on Kuroo’s back. He smiled and sat up, looking at his boyfriend’s artwork. Daichi reached out his finger and traced some of the marks, and immediately Bokuto’s markings interacted with his. Daichi’s markings acted almost like containers, not trapping Bokuto’s light but focusing it in his rings.  
Kuroo awoke to the feeling of happiness, rather than fingers tracing along his back. It was so pleasant that he decided to pretend to be asleep. Daichi’s chemicals, as he liked to call them, made him feel grounded and ambitious. Bokuto’s emotions made him feel warm and energetic. He loved having their soulmarks on him, so he could still feel them even when they weren’t together.  
Daichi looked at Bokuto, and nodded his head toward Kuroo. He noticed Kuroo was awake now, and was just trying to stay in bed a bit longer. Bokuto grinned and winked at him, understanding what Daichi was suggesting.  
Kuroo felt their mischief before he felt their tickling.  
He laughed and thrashed around on the bed as they both tickled his body, leaving their soulmarks all over him.  
“Ok, ok, no more!” he begged.  
They relented and wrapped their limbs around him, peppering him with kisses and he caught his breath. They didn’t have to say anything audibly, their marks had made a dialogue they’d learned to understand by now. They could feel the unconditional love they each had for each other. They could feel it like a constant chant; I love you, I love you, I love you, and I’m so glad that I found you.

**Author's Note:**

> siru had the idea for the marks and how they look, as well as kuroo saying daichi’s remind him of a structural formula and his emotions effects are “daichi’s chemicals” as WELL as the title. siru also did some art for this so check it out!!!! (lavasiru on twitter) (they really do it all huh)
> 
> i did not edit this at all lol
> 
> i’m fakeanimeboi on twitter


End file.
